


Adventure

by cys



Series: Piratical Conversations [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cys/pseuds/cys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bootstrap hide from an irate Puritan father and his shotgun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

Notes: Same style as my first pirate!fic.  
Date originally posted: 3/4/04

 

So, Jack.

Aye, Bill?

Help me a bit while I try to figure something out.

O'course, mate.

Less than half an hour ago, I was sitting at the Hairy Clam, minding my own business. Enjoying myself a mug o'rum and the best roasted ham I've had in close to half a year. With, might I add, a good prospect at female companionship later during the night.

Aye.

So explain to me, just how did I get from that, to here?

Here?

Aye, here.

Just to be clear, do you mean here as in, here on God's given earth? Or here as in, here in this shed hiding from an irate Puritan father and his shotgun?

Aye, Jack, I mean how is it that I came to be here hiding in this shed from an irate Puritan father and his shotgun?

Well, y'see, Bill, the irate Puritan father with a shotgun has a daughter.

A daughter.

A quite beautiful daughter. And a son.

Let me guess, a quite beautiful son?

Well, not quite beautiful, per se, but quite strong. And earnest. And creative. There's this thing he can do with--

Jack.

\--his tongue, y'see, that makes a man's thoughts t'run straight out've his head, and --

Jack.

\--his bones t'turn heavy as molasses and--

Jack!

What, Bill?

I get the idea. The son can do amazing things with his tongue. Get on with it.

Well. Not much more t'tell, really. I went in with the intention of stealin' a kiss, and mebbe more, from the daughter when the son walked in and stole quite a few breaths from me, instead. Not sure how it works, what with the irate Puritan father an' all, but I swear to God, Bill, the boy has got to have some pirate in him the way he had me 'gainst the wall and practically begging t'be board—ah, from the looksie on your face, I'll be keepin' that tidbit to meself.

That still doesn't explain this shed, Jack. Or the irate Puritan father. Though I may have an inkling by this point.

Short story long, mate, the best I can figure, the girl got herself in a snit for having lost out to her brother and went bawling to her father. Who came barging in at the most inopportune moment, I'll have you know. Bloody well could've waited just a moment more, seein' as how the son had me well in hand at the time an' 'bout ready t'scale that particular mast, as it were.

The shed, Jack.

One of these days, I'll be able t'get you interested in the bits of the story that matter, mate. So the father barges in with his shotgun bellowing about how I was out t'be corruptin' innocent, God-fearing young virgins an' makin'm unfit for God or man. I high-tailed it out'f there faster'n you could say Robert's your uncle. 'Twas a bit of luck for me t'run into your own self, Bill, and get us into this shed t'hide 'fore the irate Puritan father with his shotgun could see us. Hey now, what're you shaking like that for? You alright there, Bill? William?

I'm fine, Jack. None the worse the wear. So. I assume you have a way for us t'get out of this shed, then?

O'course. I've got me a cunning plan.

Daft, y'mean.

Don't look at me like that, Bill. Have I ever steered you wrong?

Yes. Constantly. All the time.

Have a little trust in your captain, mate.

Where did you get that?

Saw them on the line outside and snatched'm 'fore we dashed in. Now put this on.

Have y'lost what part of your mind you've got left? No one's going to be believin' we're King's Men, Jack.

They don't have to. You can look respectable enough to pass. Me, I'll be wearin' these.

How much rum have you had today?

Haven't had a drop all day, more's the pity. Why d'you ask?

A nun, Jack?

Are you sayin' I can't comport meself in a manner befitting a man, 'scuse me, woman o'the cloth, Bill? 'Sides, it'll work beautifully. We'll wait 'till it's a bit darker and then just walk our way out. What better disguise'n a holy sister and her escort? Hey now, what're you about?

Just checking t'see if you've knocked your head on anything lately.

Me head's fine, Bill. Mind the braids. Never said y'had to stop, now did I?

What'm I going t'do with you, Jack?

Well, y'could always fu—

No, don't answer that.

You're no fun at all, Bill.

END


End file.
